konikifandomcom-20200214-history
General FAQ
__TOC__ This is for simple questions to newcomers that want to know how RP is handled and where to be directed for Character pages and the overall settings. RP FAQ What is the Setting? The overall setting is on an Interdimensional Hub called Koniki, which is a floating continent in orbit of a larger than Earth planet called Talon. Most of the RP happens around the Clearing and a building called the Inn. Due to the nature of the island and the inhabitants the setting can change to somewhere urban, fantasy, sci-fi, etc at a moment's notice, but often either in another room or not within in the current scene of the clearing. Who are the Characters? I'll simply direct you to the Character's page Category:Characters which are sorted by their players. How should I get started? This is a very common question we get and honestly, the beginners options are endless. Thanks to the Island's strangeness you can come in nearly any way you want. We've had people fall from the sky, screw up a magic spell that gets them transported, just wander out of the Forest surrounding the Clearing, it is up to you how to appear, though we ask you do so in a manner that isn't distracting or obnoxious. Initially we understand you want to bring attention to your character's initial appearence, but please do so in a respectful manner. What is Freeform? Because we do not use Character sheets or dice rollers everything in Forest is up to the players and what they wish to accomplish, mostly the character's success is purely up to the character's skill level within the RP world. The only moderation is the players themselves in terms of the actual roleplay, if a player thinks you went out of bounds or something might be ridiculous it is their right to call you out on it and if other players agree you may wish to retcon your actions. That said, because it's freeform arguements will flare up and that is to be expected, in these instances the Ops will have final say as to what is alright. How does Fighting Work? Due to the free form nature of the role play fighting is really up to the players involved and mostly works upon an honor system. The way it is usually done is almost like taking turns, one character uses an ability or action and the next turn the other character can choose to dodge or take the hit, and use an ability or action. Here in Forest we DO NOT STAND FOR GODMODING, it is a quick way to get on the short list to bansville. As well while fighting we do not allow autohits. An autohit is when a Character Player doesn't give an opponent an opportunity to dodge an ability or action. An example is the best way to show this. Example: Wrong way *ignites his saber and cuts off maverick's arm* Right Way *ignites his saber and swipes at the maverick's arm* Also do not assume a character is going to do something just because you want them to. This is considered rude and we do not accept it. What IS Godmoding and why is it so bad? Godmoding is a term that comes from Doom, it is a cheat code that makes you invincible to any enemies that allows you to just run through obstacles without a scratch. In terms of roleplay it's very similar however it is expanded upon, it is when a character is actually God-like, every move they have is undodgable, they can not be hurt no matter what, etc. This kind of character is very much detested and won't be stood for. It also counts within not fighting RP when a character can just conjure solutions out of thin air without time taken to figure things out or has a spell that can fix that particular situation. That's the Utility Belt syndrome, from the Adam West Batman show when his utility belt had the solution to every particular problem no matter what it may be. Why are People Speaking in Those brackets? Brackets like these (( )) are used to break up Out of Character speak with In Character actions or dialogue. Typically if it's something small or a quick comment that doesn't deem discussion in the OOC Room we will use those brackets to convey something so as not to break the flow of the Roleplay. What Can my Character Be? Anything really, it's completely up to you, we have a wide mix of characters in the Forest so you can be whatever you wish. As long as you follow the guidelines and don't break any rules your character can be really anything, just be choosey in what you pick if you want other Characters to actually interact with your creation, somethings can be obnoxious. IRC Room FAQ How can I join? You don't have to use mIRC there are a number of other IRC clients out there, but most of us use it. Those who already have IRC: *Type /server irc.darkmyst.org *Once on the server, type /join #Forest Those who don't have IRC: *Go to http://mirc.com/get.html and click on the place closest to you. *Once installed, start mIRC. Fill in the fields such as Name, E-Mail, Nickname, and Secondary Nickname. Then click OK *Now, type /server irc.darkmyst.org Once on the server, you must register your name *Type /ns REGISTER password E-Mail Put the password you want to have in the password slot. The [] is not necessary. And your E-Mail cannot be Hotmail. Darkmyst will not Register Hotmail accounts. It's best to use Yahoo Mail or something else. *Now that you've registered, type /join #Forest What are the Rules? We are pretty lenient in terms of what people can or can't do *Harrassment is something we do not stand for and if we get enough complaints you will be banned and kicked from all Koniki related rooms. *Please keep the arguements to a minimum, given the state of the role play and really just the internet in general a few are going to be expected, just try to keep them civil so the Ops do not have to get involved *Do not link any NSFW links. Some of our members are on the young side and even then we don't really need to see any of that stuff. Keep your porn stash to yourself please. Who are the Ops? Arcolf - Founder CuteCat - Co-Founder Alriik - Op Crimson_Hunter - Op Striker - Op Joe - Op Kurasu - Founder/Bot Observer - Op